


Morning Love

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, they’re married and happy, this has been promised for days so !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Stan and Patty have lovely mornings filled with happiness.





	Morning Love

Patty shifts in her sleep, slowly waking out of it. Her eyes open and she blinks out the sunlight, turning her head and catching a glimpse of her sleeping husband. He’s on his stomach with drool on his pillow and his curls a mess. Their late night had worn him out. 

Stan got home late from his accounting job and found Patty sitting on their bed in the lingerie Stan bought her for their ten year anniversary. Stan’s bad mood automatically sizzled away as he looked at his wife in their shared bed. He climbed over her and kissed over her body, stopping to lick between her thighs before he got on top of her to actually get them both off. Patty could swear she could still feel the stickiness on her thighs from her lover. 

Beside her, she notices Stan start to shift, hearing him take in a deep breath. He lets it out and slowly opens his eyes, smiling sleepily as he notices his wife staring at him. 

“Good morning, Pats.” Stan mumbles, reaching his hand out to place his palm over her cheek. She smiles and turns her head, kissing his palm. 

“Good morning, Stanny. Did you sleep good?” Patty asks, sitting up. The sheets slip off of her upper half, exposing her breasts. Stan’s eyes flicker from hers to her chest and he grins, leaning into her. 

Patty moans out as Stan’s lips attach to one of her nipples as his hand comes to play with the other. Ever since they met at the party in their sophomore year of college, Stan has loved her breasts. They weren’t perky, but they weren’t exactly saggy. Patty always loved how his mouth felt on her body, it’s like he knew exactly how to treat her. 

Patty is brought out of her thoughts by Stan’s free hand slipping between her thighs, making her gasp loudly. Stan hums softly and grazes his teeth against her nipple before pulling away. Their eyes meet and Patty smiles lovingly at Stan, who smiles back at her. She runs her fingers through his curly hair, leaning in to kiss him. Stan kisses her back softly and smiles happily at her as she pulls away again. She makes her way onto his lap, his half hard cock pressing against her. 

Patty notices Stan’s lip go between his teeth as he sucks in a breath. His eyes glance down to her trimmed pussy, matching his trimmed hair around his cock, before he looks back at her face. He cups her face softly and leans in to kiss her softly. 

“I can’t believe I got the most beautiful woman in the world to say yes to me.” Patty’s eyes flutter shut as Stan grinds up against her. 

“Stanny.” She whimpers, her tan face becoming a pinkish color from his praise. He tells her every day how beautiful she is, but she still isn’t used to it. Even after fifteen years of being together. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Patricia Uris.” Stan’s hands run up her sides and to her breasts, his fingers toying with her nipples. Her mouth pops open and she moans out, gripping onto Stan’s shoulders. His grin shining on his face as he stares at her makes Patty flush once again. She can’t wait any longer. 

Patty pushes Stan away and tries to control herself, noticing the worried look Stan gives her. He’s always worried about pushing her too far. 

“I’m fine, Stanley.” Patty whispers, leaning in and kissing his cheek as she reaches into their bedside drawer to grab the lube. Stan smiles and holds her up above his cock as she lathers it in the liquid substance. 

Ever since Patty got to the point of almost tearing when they first had sex, they’ve been using lube. Stanley was the only man she’s ever had sex with so they don’t bother with condoms, trying to get pregnant anyways. 

Patty hovers above Stan’s cock as she moves the lube back into the drawer and smiles softly at Stan. 

“Guide me in, baby-love.” Stan whispers as he leans in to kiss at her breasts once again. Patty nods and whimpers as she runs her husband’s cock over her clit. She moves her body so his cock sits at her entrance before she slowly sinks down. Stan sucks in a breath and moves to grip her hips. 

The tightness of his lover has always made Stan almost cum right away like a teenager. The sex was as great as their conversations and Stan was so happy to be married to her. 

Once Patty sinks down all the way on his cock, Stan lifts her up and starts to fuck slowly into her. She leans against him desperately, her chest in his face as Stan keeps hitting her in good ways. 

“Stanny...” Patty pants, moving his hands off of her and pinning him to the bed. A dark look passes over Stan’s eyes and he smirks as he fucks into her hard and fast, knowing she wants the control. 

Her squeal runs through the room and her hands grip onto his chest as her legs shake violently, her orgasm coming fast. 

“S-Stanley. Slow down.” Stan obeys and pauses, letting his wife breathe for a second. She pants hard on top of him, her hands settling on his chest. She starts moving her hips in a slow pace and Stan lets a soft smile go across his face. 

He loves Patty so much. She cares for him more than anyone has and he feels like he can never repay her in the way she deserves. The coil in his stomach grows tighter at the thought of giving her children for a good life. She always seems happy when they think about it. 

“Stan...” Patty breathes out as she gets closer to cumming already. She clenches down on Stan and it has him moaning out and cumming inside her. Patty’s mouth drops open and she drops down all the way before rocking her hips back and forth quickly. 

Stan’s head falls back in overwheming pleasure and he reaches down, rubbing against her clit quickly. He watches her face as she falls apart. Patty’s mouth drops into a loud moan and Stan feels her clench around him repeatedly as she cums. The sound of the squelching wetness from her pussy as he thrusts a few more times makes him cum again. His thighs tense and he loses his breath for a second. 

He watches as Patty slips off of his softening cock and his cum leaks out of her. 

“C’mere.” Stan mumbles, tapping his lips. Patty flushes as she realizes what he means. She climbs up his body and hovers above his mouth, moaning loudly as Stan starts to lick at her quickly. She’s cumming in seconds as he licks her once more before laying her down next to him. 

They both lay in bed, panting with Stan’s head on her chest. She whispers sweet nothings to him as he worships her body with his hands. Their true love will always keep them with each other. 

“I can’t wait to have your kids, Stanley.” Patty mumbles into the silence after a while of it. Stan smiles. 

“I can’t wait either.” He runs his hands over her stomach, hoping to see a bump there soon. God, please let there be a bump there soon.


End file.
